


A Moment's Amusement

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle amuses himself by playing with an unpopular girl named Myrtle. Warning: humiliation, but no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Amusement

Tom sees the way Myrtle looks at him. Others look at him too, of course, but she amuses him more than most. Boys like him never go for girls like her, and it gives Tom some perverse (he is self-aware enough to recognize that only perversity gives him any satisfaction but it's not something that bothers him) satisfaction to think of Myrtle longing for something she can never have.

Myrtle likes to gossip. She likes to spread malicious rumors about girls who have the things she'll never have. She might have done well in Slytherin, but she is of inferior blood (Tom believes Salazar Slytherin's blood is strong enough to overcome the muggle blood that contaminates his veins) and so she languishes in Ravenclaw, disliked by her house-mates.

He is patrolling the castle one night, doing his duty as a prefect, when he catches Myrtle spying on a couple fucking in an empty classroom. He decides that Myrtle will make better prey than the pair of Seventh Year Gryffindors. Myrtle is so engrossed watching the couple that she doesn't hear Tom approaching. "It's long past curfew," he informs her sternly.

She looks more guilty than scared when she turns, and up close Tom recognizes the smell of wet cunt on her. "Please don't take house points. They'll know it was me who lost them."

"What are you doing out of your dormitory at this hour?"

"The toilet in my dormitory is blocked up and I had to go. I got lost. A staircase moved." It's a good lie, even if the sound of her high, nasally voice makes Tom long to slap her into silence.

"Very well." Tom takes her by the arm and strides to the nearest girl's bathroom two corridors away. His steps are long and he doesn't make any effort to slow, forcing Myrtle to jog to keep up with him. He marches right into the bathroom and pushes Myrtle into a toilet stall. "Go."

"You're not supposed to be in here. This is a _girl's_ bathroom."

Tom touches the prefect's badge pinned to his school robes in an unsubtle reminder that she's in no position to tell him what he can and can't do. "You said you needed to use the toilet. Or was that a lie?"

She closes the door and Tom hears a brief trickle hitting the toilet before Myrtle emerges, red-faced and teary-eyed. "I'm finished. Can I go back to my dormitory now?"

"Wash your hands."

Myrtle blushes an even brighter shade of red and stumbles over to the sink to obey him. She sniffles loudly and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Now you may go. And don't let me catch you breaking curfew again."

When next Tom encounters Myrtle, it is in this very same bathroom. Unfortunately for her, he has more serious matters on his mind than playing with some foolish girl. The basilisk comes when he calls it in the language of his ancestors. Myrtle would have loved to spread this tale, but Myrtle won't be gossiping or staring longingly at him or doing much of anything anymore.


End file.
